One for All
by Anona Tony
Summary: Ron aurait beau être imbattable aux échecs sorciers, mais les échecs de la vie ne suivent pas les règles du jeu et Ron avait échoué, misérablement. Il voulu une revanche. Son vœu fut exaucé, mais sera-t-il capable de protéger son roi ?


PROLOGUE

Le village de Pré-au-Lard était très connu pour diverses raisons: c'était un village très beau et traditionnel, constituant de maisons de style victoriennes, le seul village sans moldus en Grande Bretagne, le village le plus proche de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, et lieu de nombreux souvenirs précieux chez les élèves et les alumni. Pour ces raisons et pour le ratio de population sorcière en sa faveur, le village était considéré en tant qu'un des lieux les plus sécurisé, juste après Gringotts et Poudlard.

Il aurait dut être quasi-impossible de briser ces défenses, une invasion était improbable, impensable, et impossible. Mais Murphy se fichait des probabilités, et c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

Les aurores et l'ordre, était à présent les seuls qui empêchait les mangemorts d'obtenir plus d'entrer dans le village et en conséquence, le château.

Une voix sans corps chuchota. « Team Theta calling Home base. Come in, Home Base. Over. »

La voix fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants. «Home Base ? Team Thêta to Home Base? Over.» La voix tenta de nouveau, doucement mais avec impatience.

« Satané fréquences ! » elle siffla, frustrée. Un froissement étonna avant que la voix tenta de nouveau.

«Thêta to Home Base. Vous m'entendez? Over.

-J't'entends, j't'entends ! Position? Over.

-Ben… J'suis pas sûr, j'suis perdu. Je pense. Over.

Cette réponse provoqua un silence de l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Vous êtes…perdu. Dans Pré-au-Lard… Expliquez. Over.

-On a été intercepté par des Mangemorts. Je ne sais plus où je suis et je ne vois pas de Landmark. Over.

-Y'a-t-il des bléssé ?

-…

-Dennis ?

-Je suis seul mais plus ou moins en bonne santé.

-Merde... Merde, merde, et triple merde. Bon, bien, je te dirais de me décrire l'entourage mais je ne veux pas risquer de perdre trop de temps. Tu penses que tu peux utiliser le sort de direction sans révéler ta position ? Over.

-Affirmatif, » Il manqua de rajouter qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être d'assez bonne condition pour déguerpir s'il le faut.

«Alors utilises-le pour retourner au quartier général, immédiatement. Over.

-Wilco. Out. »

* * *

Dennis Creevey fixa Madame Pomfresh d'un air glacial alors que la matrone se précipita avec encore plus de fioles de potions dégoutantes.

« Madame Pomfresh, j'apprécie vos soins mais je ne pense pa-argh ! »

Il toussa pour ne pas s'étouffer et fixa l'infirmière avec un regard de mépris. Il n'en avait rien à faire des politesses, cette dame était vraiment vilaine!

L'infirmière ouvrit une autre fiole.

« NON ! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de potions ! Pourquoi me donnait vous tant de potions alors que je n'en ai même pas besoin !

-Mr Creevey -

-Non ! J'en ai marre, j'ai besoin de sortir de cette infirmerie ! J'ai un rapport à faire ! Et Gabrielle va s'inquieter si elle me voit ici ! Et vous savez mieux que moi qu'une femme enc-

-MONSIEUR CREEVEY ! Vous avez : des côtes cassés, certaines dangereusement proches de vos poumons ; des brulures de 2e degré superficiel et, elle pointa plusieurs parties de son corps pour en finir sur sa hanche droite qui manquait un bout de chair, de nombreuses lésions! Je n'ai pas fini, si vous trembler au point d'être incapable de tenir un verre d'eau c'est parce que vos nerfs sont dans un état criti -»

BAM ! Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent contre leur cadre.

Gabrielle Creevey, auparavant Delacour, se précipita au bord du lit dont Dennis occupait.

« Oh Merlin ! Merlin, Dennis que s'est-il passé ? »

Dennis jeta un autre regard irrité vers Madame Pomfresh. Il tira sa femme vers lui, planta un bisou sur le ventre qui hébergeait son fils ou sa fille, puis la serra dans ses bras. Ouais, il était suffisamment idiot pour avoir fécondé sa femme en temps de guerre mais il ne pouvait dire qu'il regrettait cette action. L'idée de l'approche d'une nouvelle vie, une vie innocente, avait revitalisé la résistance et Gabrielle était devenue très populaire. Plusieurs s'arrêtait dans les couloirs pour sentir le bébé ou dans le cas de Luna Lovegood, lui parler. Beaucoup était prêt à l'aider de toute manière, et de la protéger par n'importe quels moyens. C'était avec cette garantie que Dennis restait un membre actif.

« Calme toi, Gab'elle, ce n'est rien, tout va bien ! Il apaisa sa femme. En fin de compte, peut-être que ce n'étais pas une si bonne idée, d'être déployé.

-Menteur ! Dennis, s'il te plait, ne part plus à Pré au lard ! Si… si quelque chose… Elle avala ses larmes.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais plus.

-Tu promets ? Elle demanda d'une voix enfantine.

-Je promets. Bon, comme je le disais à Madame Pompom, j'ai besoin de faire un rapport. Il regarda autour et nota que la matriarche les avait laissés pendant la conversation. Pas de meilleur moment pour filer d'ici, viens ! »

* * *

Toc toc.

« Entrez.

-Maréchal Weasley, je viens vous informer que le survivant de Team Thêta est de retour. Il est en ce moment à l'infirmerie.

-Merci, Cho. »

Le Maréchal se leva brusquement. Un groupe de 4, un seul survivant… Il soupira… Encore 3 soldats á ajouter au mémorial, qui, à ce point, contenait tellement de noms qu'il était honteusement difficile de ce rappelé des visages, de la façon dont ils étaient mort. Les détails devenaient flou : soit ils avaient été AKé, torturé à mort, ou tué au combat.

Tant de sacrifices, des kamikaze, pour quoi ?

La dépression les démoralisait, petit à petit. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas que la situation soit moins lugubre.

* * *

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, laissant ses mains reposer sur son ventre alors qu'ils étaient assis sur l'herbe en face de la forêt, donnant une vue sur le lac et le magnifique château. Elle se pencha contre lui, savourant le silence et les rayons du soleil sur son visage.

Dennis posa son menton sur l'épaule de son épouse, inhalant son parfum et permettant ses cheveux doux de lui caresser la joue.

« Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une déesse pour femme ? Il posa un bisou sur sa nuque.

-Tu l'as enchanté, sale voyou ! Elle ria.

-Voyou, hein ? Bien, si tu le dis ! Il passa ses doigts vers sa taille et se mit à la chatouiller, la faisant gémir.

-Dennis, c'est ! Elle plia de rire, ce n'est pas juste ! Dis-t-elle entre ses éclats de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-Pitié ! Pitié ! Il gloussa.

-Oh, que je t'adore, Gab'elle !

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre.

-Allez boudes pas ! Il recercla ses bras autour d'elle et elle se pencha à nouveau, mais elle continua de faire la moue.

Petit à petit, elle se détendait, fondant dans ses bras, et admira les cieux orange qui contournait le château et qui mettaient feu au lac.

Leurs vigilance diminua et ils ne virent pas la lueur orange céder la place à une pleine lune.

Tout de même, le bruit de pas venant de la forêt était comparable à un tonnerre aux oreilles des vétérans de guerre et Dennis en faisait parti.

Deux bras se saisit d'elle puis la pivota, de fais qu'elle soit derrière cette personne mais faisait face la forêt. Dennis avait sa baguette en main, tandis que l'autre main tenait sa femme fermement, les yeux grands ouvert et agitée, cherchant la source du son. Un rugissement tonna, une bête se lança, et Gabrielle se fut repoussée à terre. Sans moment de réflexion, elle serra son pendentif d'alarme, priant pour que l'aide arrive rapidement, alors qu'elle essaya de penser à une façon pour aider son mari.

« Agh ! »

Elle vit Dennis perdre sa baguette alors qu'il lutta physiquement contre le loup garou. Ses yeux prit un air terrifié alors que la bête botta Dennis, qui trébucha sur une racine, frappant le derrière de sa tête contre un arbre et laissa une traînée de sang sur le tronc. Puis la bête se tourna vers elle. Elle remarqua que le loup garou était bien plus petit que normal.

« Teddy… » Elle haleta

La bête montra ses dents puis se lança vers elle.

Elle l'évita à la dernière seconde.

Elle ne pouvait pas le battre, pas physiquement.

« Stupefy ! Aucun effet, elle l'esquiva en s'accroupissant quand il bondit à nouveau, laissant le loup garou passé au-dessus d'elle, et se retourna rapidement alors qu'il avait le dos sur elle. Voilà ma chance, se dis-t-elle avec détermination. Mais où était cet aide ? Elle conjura un fil d'argent. Désolé, Teddy. Cela va surement faire mal.

Le loup garou se tourna et bondit à nouveau, sa mâchoire ouverte et révélant des dents jaunes et pointu.

« Gabrielle, bouge ! BOUGE ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de Neville Longdubat.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Vraiment.

Elle ne pouvait plus l'esquiver. Ce n'étais comme si elle pouvait le tuer.

Crack

Ses yeux était fixé sur Teddy. Elle sentit le sang couler et tremper sa robe.

Elle entendit un soupir de douleur qu'elle eu du mal à associer avec la réalité.

« D-Dennis ? »

Elle ignora le mugissement du loup garou qui avait délogé ses canines du coup de son bien-aimé et se tordait sur le sol. Elle s'effondra, sous le poids ne pouvait supporter son corps et tomba avec lui.

La tête de Dennis reposait sur ses genoux, une grotesque ressemblance aux après-midi romantique en ce même lieu, seulement…

« Dennis… Dennis ! Non… pitié! Pitié! » Elle le secoua désespérément, puis pâlit quand elle prit compte du sang… du sang, partout… venant de la nuque de Dennis…

Sur ses mains, ses habits, ses cheveux...

Elle leva ses yeux larmoyant vers les membres de la résistance, arrivés une seconde trop tard, et murmura "pitié" envers chacun. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de leur part. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que ce sang et ce silence voulait dire, elle le serra contre lui et leva sa tête vers les cieux, criant ce même mot de manière désespérée.

* * *

Aucun membre ne pourrait oublier ce cri.

Neville ne pouvait plus regarder, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir pencher sur Dennis, tremblante sous la force de ses propres sanglots. Si seulement il était venu à temps. Ou s'il avait utilisé un sort, un sort tout simple comme l'accio.

Ses sanglots semblaient se calmer. Cho la tira doucement du ... de Dennis.

Gabrielle, ayant épuisé ses forces, s'effondra dans les bras Cho, qui la lévita, tentant de dissimuler ses propres larmes.

Neville remarqua Ron en train de soulever le loup garou dont tous avait reconnu comme étant le petit Teddy. L'enfant se retransformait déjà mais ces blessures ne cessaient de saigner à cause de la contamination de l'argent sur sa peau.

Neville se tourna à nouveau vers Dennis. J'ai cas pendre soin de Dennis moi-même…

Il ferma ses yeux et soupira. Un nouveau nom a ajouté. Même s'il n'était pas mort au combat, Dennis était bien capable de se défendre contre un enfant loup garou. La différence entre ce qui aurait dut se passer et ce qui s'était passé étaient les blessures de sa dernière mission et la responsabilité envers la sécurité de sa famille.

Une famille qui manquait un tiers, à présent.

* * *

Les cheveux de l'enfant était de couleur aubergine, au lieu du turquoise qu'il portait habituellement. Ses bras, son visage et son torse était recouvert de pansements; Madame Pomfrey qui était expert dans le traitement de blessures des loup garous, lui avait dit qu'elle préférait pas refermer ses blessures par magie dans le cas où il resterait des fragments d'argent dans son système. Gabrielle était aux cotés de Teddy, caressant ses cheveux dans l'espoir de rendre son sommeil plus doux.

Le petit métamorphe n'avait pas hérité la lycanthropie de son père, non. Ils avaient juste fais la faute de ne pas pourchasser les loups garous de Voldemort plus tôt… et Greyback en avait profité. Sans un maître de potions d'assez bon niveau à leur service, ils étaient contraints à laissé Teddy se transformer seul dans la forêt, sans même un animagus pour le restreindre de la fureur du loup-garou en lui.

Ron ferma ses yeux. Que penseraient-ils ? _Remus, Tonks…Harry._

Il craignait le jour de sa mort, où tous ces échec ne seront pas pardonnés, ne seront pas oubliés… Ne seront pas ignorés.

_Pardonnez-moi. Je fais tout ce que je peux, je sais que c'est insuffisant mais je fais tout ce que je peux._

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre chance. N'importe, même s'il devait passer l'éternité en enfer, même s'il devait avaler sa fierté pour devenir l'elfe de maison des Malfoys… si ça voulait dire que ces amis auront une chance de gagner la guerre, voir l'éviter, et de vivre, il le ferait.

Alors qu'il songeait ainsi, une fenêtre de l'infirmerie sembla exploser, ce qui résulta en une véritable pluie de bris de glas. Il réagit rapidement avec un protego qui recouvra Gabrielle et Teddy, mais qui ne les protégea pas du froid intense qui pénétra la salle.

« Pompom, emmenez Teddy et Gabrielle, je vais voir ce qui ce passe, dit-il à l'infirmière qui venait de sortir de sa chambre pour enquêter le vacarme. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et se précipita pour porter Teddy et disparaître, suivi de près par Gabrielle. Une autre fenêtre explosa alors, et il aperçut au loin des silhouettes sombres et sinistres. Il pensait en compter au moins une centaine.

Il palît.

_On est foutus... _« Expecto Patronum!» une brume argenté se forma au bout de sa baguette mais manqua de se matérialiser, restant informe. Impossible de les combattre sans patronus corporel. _On est vraiment foutus..._

* * *

EDIT: Les scenes breaks avait disparus, bizarrement, je viens de les rajouter. J'en profite pour vous laisser un petit message; le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Cette fic n'est pas si nouvelle que ça, elle a subit quelques changements - je ne suis pas sur que ce soit pour le meilleur d'ailleurs - mais voila, comme ça c'est dis. Les reviews seront très appréciés, même si c'est pour critiquer, ça m'aidera (du moment que vous ne cherchez pas à m'enfoncer). Allez, bisous!


End file.
